04 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Kacper - Wrotki, odc. 21 (Skates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 05:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i dokuczliwy Dżin, odc. 20 (Rupert and the Mischievous Genie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Siedem stron świata - odc. 4/7 Nowy - txt - str.777; serial TVP 08:55 Budzik - Wybieramy się w podróż 09:30 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 7; program dla dzieci 10:05 Sindbad - Przygoda z Alibabą, odc. 13 (Abenteuer mit Alibaba); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 10:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Czkawka Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 55 (Horrid Henry’s Hiccups); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:50 Raj; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Tatuaż, odc. 16 (Gimme That’Old Time Religion); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2084 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Kabaretowa Jedynka 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5430 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5430); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5431 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5431); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2085 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2201; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Sprawdzian Gobbo, odc. 20 (A Test For Gobbo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13 - Zniewolenie - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:25 Czy kibole zniszczą nam Euro?; debata 22:15 Na własne oczy - Las Katyński; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1990) 23:25 Zrujnowane życie (Stolen Life) - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Armia Boga, odc. 1/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 1/12; serial TVP 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 2/12; serial TVP 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 222 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 424 Rumor at the Top)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 16; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.167 - Dawca od zaraz; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Maria Góralczyk 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1819; teleturniej 12:20 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula 13:15 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko 13:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 22/65 - Żywi i martwi (Moonlighting ep. Funeral for Door Nail); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 584 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 832; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 19 s. "Wojna i miłość" II - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (43) 19:00 October road - odc. 6/19 (October Road ep. 6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu - (8); program rozrywkowy 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 585 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 20 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Piąty element (Fifth Element, The); film science fiction kraj prod.Francja, USA (1997) 00:05 Komeda - specjalny koncert z okazji 80 - tej rocznicy urodzin; koncert 01:10 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 122 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 12: Remorse); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:00 Przekręt Madoffa (The Madoff Hustle); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 03:00 Trapez - odc. 4/4 - Witold; serial TVP 04:05 Teraz ja; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17.00 I-ligowy magazyn piłkarski 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie - Dąbrowa Górnicza 17.45 Magazyn reporterów TVP Katowice 18.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? TVP Katowice zaprasza 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Po sąsiedzku - Kraków zaprasza - moja Mongolia 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Demokraci w koronie (Bernadotte); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2010); reż.:Gregor Nowinski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:48 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:37 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:18 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:33 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:43 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:57 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Echo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kino na kółkach; 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (27) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (9) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (9) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (321) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (46) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (292) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (292) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (42) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (169) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (65) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (47) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (294) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (166) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (43) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (362) - serial komediowy 20.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz półfinałowy: Manchester United - Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty rewanżowych meczów półfinałowych 23.45 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia, USA 2005 02.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (23, 24) - serial komediowy 03.00 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Brzydula (1, 2) - serial komediowy 07.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (85) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (3, 4) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (2) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (86) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Wiem, kto mnie zabił - thriller, USA 2007 01.20 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:30 Zbuntowani 3 - odc. 9, Meksyk 2006 6:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:25 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 173, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 38, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Wielka bitwa potworów - film sf, Japonia 2001 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 55 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 150, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 171, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 15, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 16, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 152, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Sara - film sensacyjny, Polska 1997 22:25 Obcy - ósmy pasażer "Nostromo" - horror sf, Wielka Brytania, USA 1979 0:50 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda siódma czyli tajemniczy list Hipolita Kwassa, czyli wykrycie centralnej meliny Alberta Flasza; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Wojciech Korda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Flaki z pulpetami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 357; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 817; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 163* Czarne rogi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Blondynka - odc. 6/13* - Narzeczona samobójcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Kabaretu Elita cz. 1; STEREO 15:40 Zagrajmy rock and rolla jeszcze raz - 45-lecie zespołu Trubadurzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Tomek Lipiński i TILT cz. 1 - Nie pytaj mnie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Wilczy apetyt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Szczur; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Michał Pawlicki, Janusz Bukowski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sylwester Maciejewski, Agnieszka Różańska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 SANTO SUBITO - niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Warszawa Singera - Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 KFPP Opole - '92 - Muniek Staszczyk - T. Love; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 30; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Wilczy apetyt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 357; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces - odc. 11/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sukces - odc. 12/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.30 Short Świat w pigułce 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Carramba 07.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.25 Życie po śmieciach 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Pasión Morena (174) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Carramba 16.15 Informator Miejski: Rybnik 16.30 Pasión Morena (175) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Muzyczne smaki 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 21.00 Prekursorzy 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Carramba 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Emmanuelle 00.45 Emmanuelle 02.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.05 S2 Śląsk 04.25 A nom się to podoba 05.05 Sekrety natury 05.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.55 Muzyczna pobudka